The Secret Plan
by daughterofthelegend93
Summary: What if Romeo had actually recieved the letter from Friar Laurence about his plan and what would happen if Romeo and Juilet were only thought to be dead? An alernate ending for Romeo and Juliet. PLEASE REVIEW!


Authors Note: For a Language Arts assignment we had to rewrite the ending of Romeo and Juliet

Authors Note: For a Language Arts assignment we had to rewrite the ending of Romeo and Juliet. I wanted to know what you guys thought of it. It starts where Romeo has been exiled to Mantua for murdering Tybalt. I live on reviews so please REVIEW!! Enjoy.

_In Mantua Romeo Montague has been enjoying his days dreaming of his wondrous wife Juliet and thinking back upon all their happiest moments together._

(_Enter Romeo and Balthasar)_

ROMEO: Balthasar! How good it is to see you, please tell me you bring me news upon my family. _(Romeo puts his arms around Balthasar and embraces him in a hug)_

BALTHASAR: Indeed I do, a letter from the Friar, I fear the news is not well. (_Romeo takes the letter, and frowns)_

ROMEO: The news is indeed grave.

BALTHASAR: Well, please sir read it for I am interested in the news as well.

ROMEO: It says that Capulet is forcing Juliet to marry Paris, although the friar has a plan.

BALTHASAR: Well what is it, please continue sir, I'm on the edge of my chair, if I had one of course.

ROMEO: Friar has given Juliet something to make her sleep, to make it look like she is dead, then he will have her buried in the Capulet tomb until come and get her, then she and I will escape back here.

BALTHASAR: (_Balthasar shrugs_) Well it just might work; it's worth a try anyway.

ROMEO: Yes, but remember dear Balthasar one of the reasons for Juliet and I marrying as to end all disputes between our families which we would not have accomplished, but wait I have an idea, Balthasar (_Romeo grabs Balthasar_) I need you to send word to Friar Laurence to meet me back here immediately.

_(Balthasar jumps on his horse and heads towards Verona)_

_A few days later Balthasar returned with Friar Laurence _

_(Romeo runs outside to greet him)_

FRIAR: Romeo, dear Romeo did you receive my letter?

ROMEO: indeed I did Friar and that was quite clever of you, but I would like to add to your little scheme, after Juliet and I escape our families will still be at war, and I want my father to be able to sleep at night, as well as Capulet.

FRIAR: What do you have in mind Romeo, for there is no way that they will make up, unless of course their dead or something.

ROMEO: Precisely my good Friar for two deaths are better than one aren't they, of course.

FRIAR: What! They are not, Romeo have you gone mad.

ROMEO: No, no, no my dear Friar, I have a plan myself and I need your assistance.

FRIAR: With what? (Friar stepping away slowly from Romeo) Wait I know, what your doing, your getting me mixed up your father's murder, I wont have any part of it. (Friar bumps into a table and falls to the floor by the wall)

ROMEO: What, no of course not Friar, (Romeo bends down to Friar on the floor) I'm talking about myself, hopefully with both Juliet and I "dead" maybe they will see what they have done to each other and make up.

FRIAR: Romeo, I don't know, Capulet thinking that his daughter's dead already is pretty harsh, but for Montague, well it just might work, maybe they would finally see that their so alike, too alike really.

ROMEO: Exactly, So you're with me then friar?

FRIAR: Yes, I think so.

ROMEO: Good, then I need that potion you gave Juliet, only this time one for myself as well, and limit the time to 24 hours so we can escape earlier, can you do that?

FRIAR: Yes, I think I can, I'll have Friar John deliver it to you.

ROMEO: Thank you Friar, after our escape you must inform me upon my father and Capulet's situation. (Balthasar brings Friars horse)

FRIAR: Wait Romeo what time shall you be there?

ROMEO: At a quarter till ten, dear Friar.

FRIAR: Very well, shall I also have your burial arrangements made?

ROMEO: Uh, no Friar do that after m "death" you don't want to seem anxious.

(Exit Romeo, Friar and Balthasar)

That night Romeo sneaks back into Verona on foot and successfully makes it to the Capulet tomb, he hides behind a bush, and waited there till Friar John arrives.

(Enter Romeo with Friar Laurence at a distance)

(Romeo looking around)

(a twig snaps)

FRIAR JOHN: Romeo are you there? (Romeo emerges from the bushes and sticks his gun in his face)

ROMEO: Who are you and how do you know my name?

FRIAR JOHN: My name is Friar John, Friar Laurence sent me to give you these

(Friar John holds out the potions)

(Romeo releases his grip and discharges)

ROMEO: Friar John, my apologies, being exiled then ignoring the punishments makes one quite testy.

FRIAR JOHN: So it appears, well I must go, good luck to you Romeo Montague.

(Exit Friar John)

(Romeo sticks potions in pocket, and opens tomb, descends stairs to where Juliet lies)

(Romeo kneels nest to her)

ROMEO: Juliet, we will be together again as soon as you wake, a lovers potion, we shall take. (A few minutes pass)

(Juliet wakes)

JULIET: Romeo? (Juliet sitting up)

ROMEO: I'm here my Juliet.

JULIET: So the news reached you upon the friar's plan.

ROMEO: Indeed and I myself have devised a plan.

JULIET: What? Romeo please tell me my heart can take no more suspense.

ROMEO: I have talked with the friar and he has assisted my plan, here. (Romeo pulls out the potions)

JULIET: Oh, Romeo, not again I think I shall die of rest.

ROMEO: But, my dear Juliet if we both appear "dead" maybe our fathers will finally see their similarities and possibly look beyond the past and see towards their future for once.

JULIET: I don't know, it seems like a wild goose chase to me, but maybe, alright let's do it, and what do you need me to do?

ROMEO: Here take this (_Romeo hands her the vial_)

ROMEO: For our father

JULIET: No, for peace (_They drink_)

(_Exit Romeo and Juliet_)

_Soon the Prince was there venturing after Romeo, Montague and Capulet show up to discover both of there children dead. All weep and Friar Laurence explains Romeo and Juliet's story._

_(Enter the Prince, Friar Laurence, Capulet, Lady Capulet, Montague and Lady Montague)_

FRIAR: My dear Capulet I know that the news of your daughter's wedding was kept from you, but indeed she is not under the Capulet name, so if you could honor their love and place her in the Montague tomb with her Romeo.

CAPULET: _(through tears_) Indeed, Friar I shall accept your suggestion as long as Montague accepts.

MONTGUE: Accept, my dear Capulet I shall do more than that I decree that a statue shall be made in Juliet's honor along with her beloved Romeo.

CAPULET: Indeed my dear Montague, and let us be closer than in laws let us be like brothers.

MONTAGUE: We shall, come my dear Capulet's to the Montague manor and feast upon the finest meats and fruits in the city.

FRIAR: My dear Montague, let me make arrangements for their burial.

MONTAGUE: Of course dear Friar, that you shall.

_(Exit Montague and Lady Montague, Capulet and Lady Capulet and the Prince_)

_In the middle of Verona, Paris is grieving upon Juliet's "death", he has been out all day in the country and has not received word upon Juliet's so called death, he has been out all day in the country and has not received word upon Juliet's marriage and Romeo's death, he buys some flowers and is on his way to the Capulet tomb while passing the Montague tomb he spots Romeo emerging from the Montague tomb._

(_Enter Romeo, Juliet and Paris)_

ROMEO: _(Romeo sits up)_ Juliet have you risen?

JULIET: _(A distant voice)_ I'm over here Romeo.

ROMEO: Where?

JULIET: I've found your grandfather. (_Romeo walks over to find Juliet gazing at a dead body)_

ROMEO: Come Juliet, we must go.

(_They ascend the stairs)_

ROMEO: Wait here, I shall go first to make sure the coast is clear.

_(Romeo emerges from the tomb, Paris turns to him)_

PARIS: Romeo, you are not supposed to be here, I'm afraid I will have to inform the authorities.

ROMEO: I'm afraid I can't let you do that, who ever you are! (_Romeo stands within feet of Paris)_

PARIS: I'm sorry that I have to do this Romeo. _(starts to pull out his sword and points it at Romeo)_

ROMEO: Paris, I don't want to fight, I was just leaving, so please but the sword down!

PARIS: No! I cannot let you escape.

ROMEO: Very well then. (_Romeo knocks the sword out of Paris's hand and wrestles him to the ground, they fight)_

_(Juliet emerges from the tomb, as Romeo grabs the sword and holds it at Paris's throat_)

JULIET: Romeo, no, you can't! (_she looks down at the other man)_ Paris?

PARIS: This cannot be, Juliet your supposed to be dead.

ROMEO: Juliet I told you to stay in there, now he knows the truth.

_(Juliet approaches Paris and looks him right in the eyes)_

JULIET: Paris, you never say us tonight, Romeo and Juliet are dead, right? Right, hit him.

_(Romeo hits Paris in the head with the butt of his sword)_

ROMEO: We mush hurry for daylight is breaking.

(_Exit Romeo, Juliet and Paris)_

_Now of course leaving Verona with a banishment sticker on your forehead is just about as hard as it sounds, not everyone knew Romeo was dead so naturally they are all out looking for him; /Romeo and Juliet try to take the backstreets to Mantua._

_(Enter the Police, Romeo and Juliet)_

_(Whistles blowing_)

JULEIT: Romeo, I don't think I can run much longer.

ROMEO: Come on Juliet, we must keep going.

POLICE: Stop! Put your hands in the air!! (_Sounds of footsteps_)

ROMEO: Hold still (_he whispers to Juliet_) ready, RUN!! (_they run till the end of the street)_

ROMEO: Look, I can see the outskirts of Verona, were almost there.

JULIET: Romeo we'll never make it.

ROMEO: Come Juliet were almost there.

POLICE: Halt!!

ROMEO: Hurry Juliet

POLICEMAN: Halt there!!

(_Policeman appears right in front of Romeo_)

ROMEO: Juliet stay back

JULIET: Romeo we don't have time for this, we need to go!

ROMEO: Just one minute, he's between us and the way out.

POLICE: Romeo Montague, theirs no need for a fight just come with me quietly,

ROMEO: Maybe some other time.

POLICE: Romeo the last thing you want is a fight

ROMEO: Stand aside (_Romeo grabs sword_)

POLICE: I have my orders Romeo, I cannot let you escape

ROMEO: Very Well then (_fight begins, Romeo dodges a blow to the head, and the Policeman steps aside from Romeo's thrust, Romeo goes to dodge a thrust to the chest but misses and the sword hits right in his side)_

ROMEO: AHH!!

JULIET: NO!! ROMEO (_Romeo withal the strength he can muster quickly slashes the sword across the man's throat.)_

POLICE: NO... (_Gurgle sounds)_

JULIET: Romeo how bad are you hurt?

ROMEO: Only a scratch my dear, come on! We must keep going.

JULIET: Romeo, here give me your arm (_Juliet throws Romeo's arm around her shoulder while Romeo clutches his side)_

_Finally, after narrowly escaping the police, Romeo and Juliet reach Mantua. Romeo directs her to the shack that he had been living in and as soon as they shut the door and closed all the drapes Juliet directs Romeo to the bed and takes a look at his wound. Unfortunately the sword had pierced right below his heart and the blood loss was very great. Juliet sent Balthasar to fetch Friar Laurence, while Juliet aided Romeo._

JUILET:Romeo I cannot fix this alone, I need to send for a doctor.

ROMEO: NO! You mustn't, not when everyone is looking for us now.

ROMEO: (_Breaths deeply_) Juliet I need you to stitch it up.

JULEIT: What Romeo I can't what if I hurt you worse than now, What if I…

ROMEO: No dear Juliet, no matter what happens you must know that our families are finally at peace and my heart is at rest and I hope yours is too.

JULEIT: No, Romeo it cannot end like this I won't let it.

ROMEO: End? Juliet, death is only the beginning, my adventures have just begun.

JULIET: No, Romeo I will fix this, I must!

ROMEO: Good Bye my Juliet (_breaths deeply then dies_)

(Juliet slowly rises from her chair looking down at Romeo, then she jumps up and tears things out of cupboards crying)

JULIET: No Romeo you cannot enjoy some adventure without me, I shall join you (_in one cupboard she finds a small dagger, she grabs it and sits back down by Romeo)_

JULEIT: Your right Romeo our families are at peace an you are dead, my first adventure is over it is time to venture into a new one. (_thrust the dagger into her chest and dies_)

_Balthasar soon arrives with Friar Laurence and soon finds Juliet and Romeo dead. He decides to bury then on a hill with the engraving "Throughout the misfortune these strangers prevailed, love found them and bound them together" And there they shall sit for all eternity looking down from their hilltop upon the little town of Mantua._


End file.
